


Bad Romance

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are en route to SHIELD HQ to be briefed on their next mission when they are attacked by a new enemy. Surprised, outnumbered and without his suit, Tony is only too pleased when Loki shows up to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the Kudo's and comments! I also got a piece of fan art which just made me over the moon. Thanks to Alexzoe for this! It's Mr Raven from chapter one exactly as I imagined. http://i900.photobucket.com/albums/ac206/zoexiaoxiao/2s-1.jpg 
> 
> As for this story, this story is more tied into part 4 and is a bit more serious than the others. Hope you enjoy it.

**Title: Bad Romance**  
 **Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 4688  
 **Warnings:** Avengers Movie References  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pepper  
 **Genre:** Smuty plot – More Plot than smut this time I think.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Marvel except owning my own obsession towards Tony and Loki.

**Bad Romance**

_“Luke Laufeyson was born in Norway, in October 1979. He attended the Norwegian University of Science and Technology where he gained a degree in Experimental Physics. Laufeyson moved to England when he was 24 and gained a great interest in energy sources, particularly environmentally friendly ones...”_

Tony had spent the better part of the last ten weeks researching 'Luke Laufeyson'. He'd even found that Loki had gone so far as to create a Facebook Page and blog to go along with his alias. His blog was all in Norwegien, so Tony had to get JARVIS to help him translate it.

He was blogging about his work with the English Commission to buy Tony's Arc Reactors, and he found that the blog went back to just about the time Loki escaped Asgard. He also had a book of Asgardian law and had read it and re-read it, and had learned most of the rules and regulations, including the 'debt owed' rules. Loki was telling the truth about that. He did have the right to try and pay back his debt and it annoyed Tony a bit that the opportunity was being denied to him.

“Are you ever going to put that down?” Natasha asked him.

Tony looked up at her, they were sitting in one of the SHIELD trucks, taking them from the airport to the base in California. Personally he preferred a limo, but Nick Fury had been really rather insistent that they needed an armored vehicle for it, what with the whole 'top secret and highly dangerous mission'.

He had pointed out that his limos were mostly armored these days, and that a true armored car yelled 'please shoot us', but he lost the battle. So he, Bruce, Natasha and Clint were making their way to SHIELD in the most uncomfortable armored car he'd ever had the misfortune to ride in (and that was saying something after his exploding car in Afghanistan).

“I'll put it down when I'm good and ready to,” he said.

“Anything interesting?” Bruce asked him with a significant look.

“Well, Asgardian law is all about valor and honor. They value good deeds and reward wrong doers when they do good by 'clearing their debt'. It's quite fascinating.”

“Oh, I'll bet...” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. “I don't know what you want with that book anyway,” she said, “it's not like we need to worry about Asgardian law.”

“No, not really, but I thought it might give us an idea on how to deal with them should the need ever arise. Contrary to popular belief, there's no such thing as too much infor-” Tony's words were cut off by a loud explosion outside, which blasted the car over onto its roof.

He was really sick and tired of this; he was right, armored cars did in fact scream 'please shoot us'. They clambered out of the car, Bruce and Tony stayed back as Natasha and Clint stood, Natasha with her pistols drawn and Clint with his bow. There were four small hover craft with creatures on them that Tony had never seen. They were blue in colour, and had breathing apparatus over their faces. They also had guns pointed at them.

“Who among you is Tony Stark?”

Why did everyone want to kill him specifically? They all stayed quiet, Tony was glad he was with upstanding people and they weren't going to turn him over. Bruce was the first to speak.

“Who wants to know?”

The creatures looked at each other, “I am Ro-Dan of the Kree. We wish to talk.”

Tony didn't like this at all, with the explosion throwing their car off course and then the guns now pointed in their face, Tony wasn't getting the 'we just want to talk' vibe off of these people.

“Well if you just want to talk, you wouldn't mind putting the guns down.”

The Kree began to laugh and more of their kind began to fly towards them. As Tony followed the movement of these people he noticed an odd formation of clouds behind them. He frowned and slowly the clouds took on a more solid form, then a dragon, a god damned _dragon_ , roared and began flying towards them. 

“Holy shit!” 

The dragon descended upon the Kree and they scattered. The dragon chased two of them and a figure jumped from its back, landing on one of the hover crafts. It took a second for Tony to recognise Loki in all his armor, and he was really glad to see him.

“Loki...” he heard Clint say with an odd tone, a tone that was both relieved to be saved and confused that it was Loki doing the saving. Loki fought with the Kree, and as one flew towards the Avengers, Loki turned and jumped, landing gracefully in the middle of them. He rose a magical shield as an energy pulse flew towards Tony and the others.

Tony pulled a tracking device from his pocket – he always kept them handy in case he had to track someone – and he stood, moving towards Loki. He slapped Loki on the back and Loki looked at him, there was worry in those green eyes.

The sky began to darken and thunder began along with lightening. Loki looked up at the sky and then jumped away, running, the dragon he had conjured came down and he jumped on its back, flying away. The Kree chased.

Just as Loki fled, the force field around them came down and Thor flew past giving chase. 

_'Avengers, come in Avengers!'_

Natasha dropped to the ground, putting her hand to her ear. 'We read you Fury, we were just attacked by-'

_'By Loki, yeah we know. Thor has-'_

_'No, sir we weren't attacked by Loki. Some creatures attacked us... Loki saved us,'_ Clint's voice was full of confusion.

There was a silence on the line, none of them really knew what to make of this turn of events except for Tony. Tony knew now that Loki had been telling the truth, why else would he be protecting the Avengers? _I need to help as many as I hindered._

“Well shit,” was all Fury could reply.

~*~*~*~*~

It had been an awkward briefing by Fury, trying to figure out why Loki had suddenly decided to help them. Bruce kept giving Tony odd looks through the whole thing as he refused to comment on his liaisons with Loki, and when asked why they might want him, his answer was simply, 'Why _wouldn't_ they want me?'

They found out that the Kree had appeared only a few days before, they had been picked up not far from the SHIELD base in Nevada, but they had obviously for some reason come to California. That reason seemed to have been to capture Tony.

After finishing their briefing, Tony made his way to the lab Bruce used in this SHIELD HQ, and before Bruce could ask him anything, he pulled out his mobile phone.

“Jarvis, pull up Loki's location.”

The map on his phone showed Loki was no longer in the Americas, had in fact reappeared back in England. “Find the address for Luke Laufeyson in London. Book me a flight, a car and get me to that damn house as fast as you can.”

“Right away, sir.”

Bruce walked towards him, “Tony, tell Fury what you're doing. If you got a tracker on him then-”

“No, I don't want him captured, I need to talk to him. He just saved our lives, we weren't prepared for that! Now, you can either cover for me or just get out of my way.”

A pause passed between them and Bruce sighed, “What do you want me to say?”

“Tell them I have urgent business in England. Tell them it's about the Arc reactor sale and they need my presence.”

“Alright Tony, alright.”

~*~*~*~*~

It had been three days since the attack in California. He'd gone from the SHIELD HQ as fast as possible, and as quietly as he could. Only Steve saw him leave, and when told it was 'business stuff' he was leaving for, Steve took him at face value. Steve was an excellent strategist but he could be really gullible sometimes, which Tony rather counted on most of the time.

He'd located Loki's flat in short order, and found that the door had been broken down. The flat was a mess, in the living room he found Loki's cloak with the tracker attached, and on the floor he'd found blood. A lot of blood.

He was currently sitting in his office while Bruce ran a sample of the blood, when his phone rang. He picked it up and he knew before Bruce told him.

“I think it's Loki's blood.”

“Oh shit,” Tony said, “Shit, Bruce, this is my fault. They were after me, he protected me, and that's got him hurt.”

“Tony?” came Pepper's voice from the door.

Tony looked up at her, she looked and sounded concerned. She walked into his office – well, his apartment – and up to his desk. He sighed, “Bruce, I'll talk to you later... thanks.”

“No problem.”

He hung the phone up and Pepper stood beside him, looking at him. She perched on his desk and her fingers reached out, tipping his chin up to look at him. Her frown deepened, “What's happened?”

Tony wasn't sure he wanted to burden her with this. This was big, this was huge, but then he reminded himself that he had already told Pepper he'd slept with Loki and she hadn't believed him. He could trust Pepper, he had told her worse things and she'd stuck by him.

“I've gotten myself into a mess... and I'm not sure how to get out of it.”

Pepper sighed, “Is it Mr Raven?”

“Sort of... How did you know that?”

“I saw the headline 'Stark is Gay' on Juicigoss from your climate change conference. Is that what's bothering you? You got caught snogging a man?”

“I wish,” Tony said. “If that was all, I wouldn't care... Did you hear about what happened a few days ago?”

“Yes, you were attacked. Someone tried to kidnap you and Loki came to the rescue...” she frowned as she said this, then gave him a _look_.

“Tony... the masquerade ball... You were joking, right?”

“No.”

Silence hung in the air between them and Pepper just stared at him. He wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be, but when she started to laugh he wasn't sure there was anything to laugh about.

“I don't see what's so funny, those things were after me and Loki protected me. Now he's hurt or dying or dead and you're laughing!?”

“That's not what I'm laughing at!” she said and stood. “You, Tony Stark, being worried about the God of Mischief's well being. He tried to kill you and take over New York. He's evil!”

“As he pointed out, he wasn't trying to kill me specifically, I was just in the way.”

“And that makes it better?”

“It at least doesn't make him _evil_ , Pepper. He's selfish, he's got power and he's hot, sound anything like someone you know?”

Pepper paused and looked at him, then she closed her eyes, “Yes, I suppose it does.”

“The difference is I _think_ I'm a God, but he is a God. So when he takes a hissyfit it's on a more epic scale. I dread to think how many people my weapons murdered over the years. They used to call me 'The Merchant of Death', Pepper... I think that's worse than 'The God of Mischief.'”

They stared at each other for a moment when a voice from the balcony interrupted them.

“God of Mischief, Lies and Sex, according to you, Peacock.”

They looked over to see Loki leaning against the door frame of the entrance. He still was wearing most of his armor, the cloak was gone, but he still wore his helmet. The most notable thing was that he held a hand to his stomach and there was blood over both his hands.

“Loki...” Tony rushed toward him, as did Pepper. They helped him inside and sat him on the couch. Tony began undressing him.

“I am afraid I am in no state for a liaison, Peacock.”

“Why did you come here?” Pepper asked him.

Loki looked at her and then looked to Tony, who was also curious of the answer. He must have allies somewhere, surely?

“The truth is, I have no where else to turn. I am badly injured and any who are allied with me would likely use my state to their advantage.” He looked back to Pepper, “I felt the only one who _might_ not, would be Tony.”

Tony would have laughed if it hadn't been so sincerely said. He rose a hand to Loki's cheek and stroked gently, Loki closed his eyes and Tony could see the relief wash through him as he realised he was safe. He also felt Pepper watching him closely.

“Pepper, would you call Bruce and tell him to bring medical supplies?”

There was silence for a moment, and Tony wondered if Pepper's loyalty would stretch as far as helping him to heal, and keep safe, a wanted intergalactic criminal.

“Sure...” she said, and he smiled at her, he really was glad that they were still such good friends after he'd been such an ass to her.

Tony looked back to Loki, who had his head leaning back on the couch. He didn't know a lot about Asgardian magic, but he had heard that Loki was excellent at healing.

“Can't you heal yourself?” he asked.

“I have been poisoned, my healing powers are lost to me right now. It will take time for them to return. I just need to sleep...”

“Bruce is coming... he and I will see to your wounds.”

This time the relief came as tears fell from Loki's eyes, and he simply whispered 'Thank you' before falling unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Loki slept almost solidly for two days, he had been a mess. Bruce and Tony were honestly shocked he was still alive, but they didn't know much about Asgardian or Jotun physiology. Bruce had suggested contacting Thor, but he knew that even Thor would be suspicious of such random questions on Jotun physique.

So they treated him like they would have any patient. They bound his wounds, kept him comfortable, and even gave pain killers, which seemed to let him sleep better. Tony spent the better part of the two days in the guest room with Loki, sleeping beside him, eating and drinking beside him, and talking to him when he briefly woke.

On the third day Tony's phone rang and he answered it as Loki stirred from sleep. He was sick of arguing with 'those idiots downstairs' who wanted him to come to the office to sign stuff and take phone calls about other things. Wasn't that what he paid _them_ for?

He sat his phone on the bedside table and sighed.

“Problems?” came Loki's tired voice.

“Idiots wanting my attention, so what if I miss a few meetings?”

Loki frowned, “You are not keeping to your schedule?”

“No... I want to make sure you don't die in the middle of the night, and seeing as Pepper and I are the only two who know you're here... Well, it makes it a bit awkward to ask anyone else to check on you. There's Bruce, I suppose, but he's busy with experiments.”

Loki nodded a bit, and after a few moments he asked, “Would you get me some water?”

Tony stood and walked from the room to go fetch water for Loki. Upon his return he saw Loki with Tony's phone to his ear, and then he placed it on the bedside cabinet. Tony glared, “Who were you calling?”

“Steve Rodgers,” Loki said, “He is en route with my brother, to take me to Asgard.”

“What!? Why the hell did you do that?”

“Because my staying here will cause you problems. I am weak, I am badly injured, and it will take me at the very least one week to heal and leave. You are not keeping to your normal schedule, and it is causing suspicion from those who do not know I am here.”

“So you're just going to kill yourself? Because that's what you just did!”

Loki closed his eyes, “I will not harm more people by my mere presence, Tony. If you are so incensed, appeal to my brother. It is he who will decide my fate.”

He heard the door to his balcony swing open and Tony stood, walking out. Thor was walking towards him as if he was in danger, Tony held his hands up.

“Thor, wait a minute! Stop!”

Thor paused. “What is wrong?” he asked.

“Loki is injured, you can't just barge in there and grab him.”

Thor frowned, “My brother said he has bewitched you.” Thor looked him over, “You do not seem to be bewitched.”

“I'm fine,” Tony said.

“I will see him.”

Tony knew there was no way he could physically stop Thor from taking Loki. He saw that Thor had shackles and the gag they used on Loki last time to transport him to Asgard.

Thor frowned again as he saw Loki. “Brother...” he said, walking towards him.

“Hello Thor.” Tony saw Loki wince as he sat up and held his hands out to be cuffed, this only seemed to confuse Thor more.

“You _are_ injured,” Thor sounded surprised.

“Yes. I am indeed injured.”

“You can't take him,” Tony said, walking towards them. “He's hurt Thor, you can't take him to execute him, you need to give him the opportunity to clear his debt.”

Thor looked to Tony now, “Is that why you asked for the book of our laws?”

Tony nodded, “Loki told me about that law.”

“I fear you have been manipulated, Tony. My brother has gained your trust, that is clear, but as father said, he is not to be trusted. He is the God of Mischief and Lies as much as I am the God of Thunder.”

“I disagree,” Tony said, “If you take him, you better take me, because I want to talk to Odin.”

“Tony, there is nothing you can do,” Loki said.

“I want to be his Champion,” Tony ignored Loki. “I can do that, there's no rule that say a Midgardian can't be an Asgardian's champions.”

Loki looked surprised as did Thor. “You really _did_ read the whole book of law,” Thor sounded both surprised and impressed. “Very well, we three will go to Asgard and you may speak with the All Father. For now...” Thor looked to Loki and moved towards him, binding his hands.

“Can we leave the gag off for now? It is uncomfortable.”

Tony watched as Thor bound Loki's hands and thought it was good that the gag wouldn't be used right now, as the thought of a bound and gagged Loki on a bed was just a little too much.

~*~*~*~*~

“I told you to execute him, Thor,” Odin said as they entered the Great Hall. Thor scowled at his father as Tony walked with him. 

“I already told you father, I am not going to kill my own brother.”

“It is the king's duty to dole out justice, it is your-”

“As you pointed out once before, I am not _yet_ king! And Loki has managed to do something we thought impossible. He has found himself a Champion, a Midgardian at that.”

Odin paused and looked now at Tony, “Tony Stark...” 

Tony knew the law, once someone had been ordered to death, the only thing that could save them was a plea by a Champion. It was the only chance Loki had to escape execution, but it usually only came down to this after the condemned had failed to clear their debt. It irked him that Loki hadn't even been given the chance to do so.

“Leave us, Thor.”

Thor left Tony alone with Odin, and Odin walked towards him. He was a tall man and power seemed to radiate around him. He could see why Odin had kept order in the cosmos for so long.

“It seems you have both my sons' respect. Thor would not have brought just anyone to meet with me, and Loki would not be your charge if you did not have respect for each other. What did my son do to twist you into this, Champion?”

“He's trying to clear his debt, sticking to your own laws.”

“He is, is he?”

“He saved my life,” Tony said. “Once he endangered it, then he saved it. Isn't that like the whole point of your laws? He fucked up, sure, he knows that, but he's trying to fix things.”

Odin looked at him and shook his head, “Loki has done this before Midgardian. He causes havoc and then tries to put it right, and then the cycle begins again. His 'pranks' and plans have become more malicious over the years. I cannot let him continue on like this.”

“Then let him prove he's changed. Did you ever ask why he did what he did?”

“I do not need to, I see the jealousy he has for his brother, everyone does.”

“And you never asked him why he's jealous? He's different to the Asgardians, he's a Jotuun and his excellence doesn't lie in strength and valor, it lies in wit and planning. You're an idiot if you destroy him, he's one of the most interesting and clever men I've ever met.”

“That may be, but he is destructive. He has always been jealous of Thor, always-”

“And who the hell put them in direct competition!?” Tony asked. “I don't think Loki did. Loki wishes to be his own person, he's far too different to Thor to ever be king here. You should never have had them competing as children, you put the crown in his sight, but it was never in reach!”

“The Midgardian has a point, husband,” Frigg said, as she came from the back of the room. “I told you it was not Loki's destiny to be king, but you did not listen until our boys were old enough to know there was a prize for your favor.”

Thor's voice joined his mother's, “Loki told me once, father, that he never wanted the throne. He only ever wanted to be my equal in your eyes.”

Odin turned to face his wife and now Thor. It seemed Thor had fetched his mother for this discussion. Frigga walked towards Tony and she placed her hand over his heart, settling it on the Arc Reactor.

“You know what it is to lose your way, Champion... We will release Loki into your custody. Watch over him, be the voice of his conscience when his anger drowns out the voice.”

Tony smiled a bit, he knew Pepper would find it ironic that he was to be _anyone's_ conscience. He barley listened to his own.

“I am sure you will do a fine job,” she said, smiling. “Come, let us get Loki ready for transport.”

~*~*~*~

As Loki woke, Tony saw the confusion in his eyes. He had taken Loki to his beach house in Malibu instead of New York. It was much more private out here, no one to bother him and Loki, as Loki finished healing. He looked at Tony and Tony slowly helped him sit up against some pillows.

“Why am I here?” he asked.

“I managed to talk them round about executing you...”

Loki looked surprised.

“Hey, I'm very persuasive when I want to be,” Tony grinned. He leaned forward and kissed Loki softly on the lips. He was really rather glad Loki was still alive and had now been given permission to try and clear his debt. They kissed for a few minutes, then Loki's hand came up to run through Tony's hair and he pulled back a bit.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“You're welcome.” 

“How can I repay you?” Loki asked, and Tony grinned at him and kissed along his jaw, sucking on his neck. Loki moaned very softly, “Peacock... I don't think I can manage... _oh_...” Tony's hand groped Loki's slowly growing bulge.

“That's what hands are for, Raven,” he said in his ear. Tony smiled as the words sent a shiver through Loki. Loki's fingers gripped the back of Tony's neck and pulled him in again for a kiss as their hands explored each others' chest.

Tony pulled back, pulling his own shirt off first, and Loki took the opportunity to tweak his nipple. Tony groaned and assaulted Loki's neck once more, kissing down his already exposed chest. He took his own trousers off and helped Loki pull his off as well. He straddled Loki's legs and Loki moaned as Tony gently ground his own arousal against his.

“I wish I felt better...” Loki said softly, fingers running over Tony's back and down to squeese his arse.

“It's fine...” Tony said and kissed him on the lips, “It's fine...” He slipped his hand between them and gripped Loki's hard cock, slowly beginning to stroke. As he did, Loki did the same and they timed their strokes together, Loki matching Tony stroke for stroke. They kissed deeply, tongues battling for dominance, free hands exploring skin and Loki's fingers finally tangling in Tony's hair, gripping tighter and tighter as he neared the edge. Tony really rather liked having his hair gripped like that he'd found, and he found that Loki really liked it when he twisted his hand just as he reached the end of his cock. Each time he did that, Loki's hips bucked a bit harder.

“Faster...” Loki urged and Tony complied, Loki's hand kept pace with his own and finally he came with a howl, his fingers tightening almost painfully in Tony's hair, which sent him careening off the edge along with him. 

Tony leaned his head forward, touching their foreheads together. That had been very different to before, he didn't know why, but as soon as Loki had woken he just needed to have him. He needed to find release with him. Even this simple act had been something very satisfying, more satisfying than it had any right to be.

“I think we both needed that,” Loki said softly.

“I think you're right,” Tony said. When he thought about it, the last time he'd had sex with anyone had been with Loki at the climate change conference. That had been over 10 weeks ago. Had it _really_ been that long? That must be why it had been so good.

Tony frowned, “We should get cleaned up.”

“You will need to help me... I cannot stand for very long.”

“We'll use the bath,” Tony said and slowly got up, his hand reached and he carefully helped Loki to his feet. They both walked towards the en suite, Tony with his hand wrapped around Loki's waist, and he thought it best if they just enjoyed each other while they could. He was not a good romance prospect, all his 'romances' had been bad ones.

It seemed sort of fitting that he and Loki were fitting so well, only they could write such _good_ bad romance.


End file.
